Jkid101094
jkid101094 is a long time member and moderator of Sonic Zone.net "I hope to Aria my family never stumbles upon this wiki." ~ jkid...just now. Date of Birth: October 10th 1994 Location: Illinois, United States Current Forum Status: Moderator Date Registered: '''June 14th, 2009. '''Time Registered: 08:15 AM (Central US Time) Forum Profile: jkid101094 ' 'About jkid: A disqusting, disturbing, unfunny, ignorant, profain scuzball and disgrace to mankind. jkid is known to be extremely lazy and uncunning. Being easy to manipulate members have more fun playing with his mind then actually playing with him. He is the starter of many Sonic Zone "fads", including, but not limited to, the short lived Hurt and Heal fad, the Pokemon avatar fad, the Identiy Crisis April Fools fad (which resulted in members losing their ability to change their screen names) and the more recent "Sonic Zone in a nutshell fad". He lives to create video games, though his writing makes Shakespear turn in his grave, and make people happy. He fails at both and life in general. He is Sonic Zone's first known transgender member and his confession lead to many others confessing their transgender feelings. He once dated the member, "Tana" , though it didn't work out. jkid is also the admin of his own forum "Hart Corp Forums". He is known by his recolor of Kirby, and blue Kirby with red cheeks, jkid considers himself the forum's 'peace keeper' and has always jumped in to speak his mind during member to member flamewars. He legitimately cares about his friends and has, on several ocassions, gone out of his way to coax old members to return to Sonic ZONE and talk to people about their problems. jkid is currently the most active member on the forum having spent the most time online, started the most topics and accumulated the second highest amount of on-topic posts as of 1/15/2013. 'Site History:' Death and Gateway of Wonders: On January 1st, 2008, jkid's best and only friend at the time was pronnounced dead after being in the hospital a day before. Saddened by the loss jkid vowed to be a loner for the rest of his life, this changed, however, when jkid began to look up videos for both RPG Maker VX and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, eventually coming to this video. jkid, while reading the description, came across a link to the Gateway of Wonders Forum. At the time he had never registered for a forum and he felt this would be a new experience that would help him get over the loss of his new friend. jkid joined the site and became fast friends with it's members. Later he met Gamerdude who would later become one of his best friends. jkid joins Sonic Zone.NET: Now interested in joining forums and making new friends again jkid went on with life. Upon finding out that the PC version of Sonic Adventure DX was hackable jkid searched high and low for a free way to download it. He eventually came across Sonic Zone.net and signed up, eager to make friends. jkid tried getting into conversations but he had no idea how, as he didn't really know about any of thre members. Desperately he developed a plan. He would pick the most popular admin, follow their lead and try to make friends along the way. Upon searching for the most popular of the three admins (John Gillis, Dracoslythe and Luma) he decided on Dracoslythe as he seemed to be good with the members. jkid created this topic announcing his fake religion in which he would follow the admin's lead. The response was less than comforting as responses such as, "pervert" and other things filled the replies. jkid later discovered that Dracoslythe was apparently a girl, and she was apparently popular with newcomers for that fact. jkid dennounced his "faith" and the two went on to become friends. jkid Disappears: A few months later jkid lost internet entirely as the bills had failed to be paid. Disappearing for about three monthes, Gamerdude was envoked to search for him, joining on October 4th, 2009 and sending him a personal message ten days later. jkid Returns: jkid returned with a new internet connection around December 27th, 2009. After being greeted back by his old friends he went on to become the most active member and eventually a moderator. Megaman Fad: Aided by Dracoslythe jkid spawned a short lived Megaman fad. Pokemon Fad: Once again added by Dracoslythe and a few others jkid helped start a 'Pokemon Avatar Fad' gearing up for the release of Pokemon Black and White Versions. This caused several members such as Super Sonic Boom to get tired and eventually protest against it. The protests and fad, however, were overall short lived. Transgender Fad: On December 2nd, 2010 jkid posted this topic openly admitting and accepting the idea that he was a pre-op transgender. This made him the forum's first open transgender and many members' first encounter with a person of that gender identity. As such the idea of a man wanting to be a woman was revolted by a few members who eventually either left or grew used to it. Several members also accepted jkid's ideals from the start and a few other members (most notably Tana) went on to confess to being transgender as well. Today jkid remains the most notable of the bunch, however. The Pony Wars: On October 10th, 2010 the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' debuted on television. It quickly became a meme via 4chan and spread to various other sites such as Youtube and Tumblr. Eventually the fad reached Sonic ZONE with mixed reception and eventually became a strong fad there as well. This caused several members to get sick of seeing the show and references to it, starting a small 'forum civil war' between those arguing to let bronies do as they please and those fighting to reduce the usage of or even ban the fad. Not being a bronie jkid was an indifferent to the matter, often siding with both sides during arguments. In the end the fad was banned from the forum by John Gillis, much to the dismay of the resident brony community. As of November 28th, 2012 this ban was removed, however, jkid's stance on the matter remains unchanged. SonicZONE in a (X)shell: Taking place around the same time as the aforementioned Pony fad jkid101094 created the first 'Sonic Zone in a Nutshell' video. it later went on to spawn it's own fad and two sequels by jkid. The Sonic ZONE War Against Porn: Once again jkid was the centerpiece of the Sonic ZONE spotlight, only this time fighting on a unexpected side. On August 26, 2011 jkid posted this topic complaining about members posting adult content on the forum which, at the time, was against the rules entirely. After few nights of back and forth arguing jkid's stance on the matter, as well as his motivation to it, plummeted causing him to give up on it. This short forum war lead to the creation of Sonic ZONE's Adult Board in which jkid himself posted the first topic. Relationship with Tana: At some point during all of this jkid dated Tana for somewhere around two weeks. It was in this time that jkid spawned the Tanananananananananana~ meme. The relationship, however, hit an abrupt end because of the distance between the two outside of the internet and jkid's inability to leave America. Eternal Goddess jkid and Lillith: Once again in the limelight jkid and xSalashawty were the centerpieces of this fad. During this time jkid built up a questionable relationship with Jeexx, though nothing came of it do to his past experience with Tana. As the name of implies it was during this point that the Eternal Goddess jkid was born as well as Lilith, the former of which became a somewhat well recognized meme on it's own. Tit Wars Fad: Though the exact start of this fad is debated jkid was once again a centerpiece along with Stachekip. The two fought over the superiority of Pink Tits (initially representing Amy Rose ) and Purple Tits (initially representing Vivian ). As the most recent fad it is still ongoing and may be part of the reason a few members (such as Sloggy) decided to stay. 'Trivia:' *jkid never capitalizes his name when spelling it. This is actually his way of showing a lack of respect for himself. *The numbers in jkid's name are actually his birthday. October 10, 1994 translates to 10/10/94. *jkid's ear drums were broken as a child and thus, loud noises (such as music) can potentially severely harm his ears. He cannot go to concerts for this reason. *jkid's favorite food is mushrooms only because he thought it was Mario's as a child. However, he refuses to admit this as his taste buds have grown to enjoy them as much as he thinks he does. *jkid detests furries, even though he used to be one himself. Just one of many cases of jkid's hypocritical attitude. *jkid is an absolutely AMAZING game tester. *He is often paired with with Dracoslythe for no concievable reason. *Contrary to belief the above ''is not, never was and never will be ''a couple. *jkid is openly an attention whore and often asks people to do things for him and about him such as programing games, making movies and even writing fanfiction. *As of today (1/15/2013) jkid has been logged into Sonic ZONE 257 Days, 18 Hours and 46 Minutes, posted 1080 topics, accumulated 7762 on-topic posts and made a whopping 19,669 posts total. *jkid's total postcount makes up roughly 15% of all of Sonic ZONE's collabrative posts rounded up. Category:Members Category:Biography